Problem: In the triangle shown, for $\angle A$ to be the largest angle of the triangle, it must be that $m<x<n$. What is the least possible value of $n-m$, expressed as a common fraction? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(1,0)--(.4,.5)--cycle);
label("$A$",(.4,.5),N); label("$B$",(1,0),SE); label("$C$",(0,0),SW);
label("$x+9$",(.5,0),S); label("$x+4$",(.7,.25),NE); label("$3x$",(.2,.25),NW);
[/asy]
Answer: The sides of the triangle must satisfy the triangle inequality, so $AB + AC > BC$, $AB + BC > AC$, and $AC + BC > AB$.  Substituting the side lengths, these inequalities turn into \begin{align*}
(x + 4) + (3x) &> x + 9, \\
(x + 4) + (x + 9) &> 3x, \\
(3x) + (x + 9) &> x + 4,
\end{align*} which give us $x > 5/3$, $x < 13$, and $x > -5/3$, respectively.

However, we also want $\angle A$ to be the largest angle, which means that $BC > AB$ and $BC > AC$.  These inequalities turn into $x + 9 > x + 4$ (which is always satisfied), and $x + 9 > 3x$, which gives us $x < 9/2$.

Hence, $x$ must satisfy $x > 5/3$, $x < 13$, $x > -5/3$, and $x < 9/2$, which means \[\frac{5}{3} < x < \frac{9}{2}.\] The answer is $9/2 - 5/3 = \boxed{\frac{17}{6}}$.

(Also, note that every value of $x$ in this interval makes all the side lengths positive.)